Just a Dream
by HPsaucy73
Summary: Rated for language but may be changed to m for later chapters.  What was going on with Puck? So hard to summarize.  Please read. Takes place after season 2.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not of course own GLEE or and of the characters. This is my first fan fic so please be kind.

Noah Puckerman quietly entered his house, crawled up the stairs and fell into his bed. The cool sheets felt wonderful against his hot skin. Who knew it would go from spring to full on Hot as hell summer in a matter of days. Despite the 90 plus weather it was going to be a kick ass summer. He had been to the first of many parties over the summer before senior year. It had been a pretty decent night. No one got on his nerves, he didn't have to beat the shit out of anyone, he had just enough beers to get a decent buzz with out feeling like crap and he even got Zizes to to flash him. All in all not a bad night.

Luckily Mike's house was just down the block so he had walked home. He fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A little while later Puck felt a cool breeze wash over his body. He groaned. Crap he didn't remember opening the window. His mom would shit kittens if the window was open while the air was on. He reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up preparing to go close the window.

That's when she came in through the window all dressed in white. Just like the last time. Like some kind of Jewish goddess. She silently walked over to him with that same intense, ultra sexy look on her face. She whispered his name, took his face in her hands and then kissed him.

It was the sweetest, most perfect kiss he had ever experienced. She pulled away from him and he caught the sweet smell of her hair. He licked his lips expecting, no anticipating the strawberry taste of her lip gloss she always wore. Metal? Why did he taste..he wiped his mouth to find his hand smeared red. He looked up at her now noticing how pale she was and the ribbon of crimson that lined her mouth. She said nothing but her eyes, now filled with tears, pleaded for him to help her. He Tried to reach out to her and called her name, but no sound would come out of his mouth. She slowly vanished and he screamed her name to get her back.

Puck Sat up with a jolt in his bed as he screamed out her name. I thin layer of clammy sweat glistening his body. His felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He looked over at the window..closed. He took a few deep breaths, grabbed his bottle of Gatorade and downed half of the bottle.

What the hell was he doing dreaming about Rachel Berry and why did he have this really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach?

"Come on pull it together you puss" he told himself. He laid back down, closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. But sleep would not come to Puck for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Noah…Noah... Noah Puckerman get up" his mom yelled up to him.

He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Ma its summer vacation"

"Yes, its 9:30 and I have things to do. Now come down here so I don't have to keep yelling."

"Ok, ok I'll be down in a minute."

He hadn't had that much to drink, why did he feel like he got zero sleep? Then it all came flooding back to him…the dream.. the heart clenching feeling of fear and dread. Without thinking he grabbed his phone and hit her number.

"Oh Shit" he exclaimed out loud to himself. Why the hell had he called?

Before he could hang up he heard her answer the phone

"Hello, Noah? Hello?" he sighed in relief at the sound of her voice.

"Um hey Berry" he stammered

"Not to sound mean or anything Noah but why are you calling me, let alone at 9:30 Saturday Morning? You never get up before 11am"

"Um yeah sorry bout that. Ma woke me up and I must have fallen on my phone and butt dialed you. No Biggs." What a lame ass lie he thought to himself.

"That's ok. You know that I was up anyway." Sweet she bought it. "Well….have a good day."

"Hey B since I got you on the phone and all I was wonderin what you and Hudson were up to this weekend? Beccah and Ma are gonna be gone and I thought I'd have some people over."

"There's been nothing planned as of now. Thank you for the invitation Noah." She paused...something was not right. "Noah are you sure everything is ok with you? Did Lauren do something?"

What the hell it was like she was psychic or some shit. And ef it all if he hadn't even given Zizes a thought till she mentioned her.

"Yeah B I'm cool. Little too much fun at Mike's last night is all"

"I don't want to know details Puckerman." She laughed. "Text us with the details for this weekend."

"Kay B see ya."

He took a deep breath and exhaled it our slowly.

Thank Jew God that she was ok. At least if he invited them over he could keep an eye on her and not look like a perv or get his ass beat by his " Girlfriend".

Puck got up and shuffled downstairs to the kitchen where his mom and sister were busy getting their things ready.

"What's all the hurry? Hey squirt watch out!" His sister nearly ran into him. He caught her as she tripped and ruffled her hair as he helped her up.

"Duh! Summer Camp Noe! Gotta leave soon or I'll miss the bus!" She smiled up at him.

"Rebeccah Ariel we leave in 10 minutes. Go make sure you didn't forget anything." His mom pointed up the stairs towards her bedroom.

The little girl ran up the stairs as ordered.

"Now…You" she started, turning her gaze to Puck. "Here's the plan. I'm taking Beccah to camp. From there I'm off to the Jewish Women's League weekend retreat. I have a Seminar all next week in Grand Rapids. There's no sense in me coming home for an hour or two in between, so I'm just going to leave right from the retreat. I'll call to check in. I'll be back next Sunday evening."

She looked right into his eyes, making sure he was listening. "No cops please!"

"I know ma"

"Noah I mean it. It killed me when you were in...well I don't want to think about it. You are NOT going back there, so No cops…Or fire department. You can have some friends over, just …well like I said no cops."

"Jeez you make me sound like a convict." He cringed even as he said the words. "I mean like a serial killer and all. You think I want to go back there? Don't worry Ma s'cool I promise. Go have a good time."

She gave him one of those Mom looks and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

His sister practically jumped down the stairs, gave him a big hug and then they were both headed out the door.

"Oh, and no grandbabies please" she yelled out before the door shut.

He smirked. His mom was crazy. Crazy but cool and really one of the best people he knew.

Crazy…hmmm a certain other person kinda reminded him of his mom at times.

His phone buzzed, jolting him out of his thoughts. Good thing too. He wasn't sure he liked where his thoughts were headed.

He looked down at the text

Hungry! Bring food! And Ice cream. If you are lucky I'll let you have another look.

Another text...My house …you have 20 minutes Puckerman

Only one person bosses him around like this….Lauren Zizes.

Why didn't he have a dream about her instead Rachel?

"Shit" he muttered to himself. Not wanting to incur her wrath, puck scrambled to get dress and get the woman her food STAT.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating sooner than this! The summer has been crazy busy and in all the madness I had no creative time to myself. But This story just does not want to let me go. As soon as things started slowing down my muse came back! **

**Thank you everyone who has read /reviewed /added as fav etc. Your alerts are better than Christmas morning! **

**Here's hoping you enjoy the next installment!**

**As always I own nothing (sigh).**

**Chapter 3**

$35.00 and 3 hours later Puck left Lauren's house in a state of shock.

"What the hell is going on with me?" he questioned himself as he got into his truck and wearily rested his head on the steering wheel. This was not how this summer was supposed to start. But then when had the universe EVER gone with his plans?

_He had stopped off at the new Sonic and gotten a veritable buffet of food for his girlfriend's approval and consumption._

_She had offered to share some of her tots with him but he passed. He had so much on his mind (a better description would be one someone who he shouldn't be thinking about) that he just wasn't hungry._

"_You sick Puckerman? No one turns down tots." _

"_Nah Babe I'm just makin sure I keep lookin hot for you" he playfully smirked trying to lighten the mood. He flashed her one of his famous Puckzilla smiles. They were alone after all and nothing had progressed in the physical department since prom. Sure she would let him have a celebratory feel of her boobs if he got first kill in Black Ops, but that was about it. Honestly he liked Lauren and thought that they should act like a "normal" couple. They had a good time and contrary to what some of the ass hats at school thought, her weight was never an issue for him. Besides, he had heard that bigger girls were amazing in bed. Not that he was ever allowed to find out. Plus she was as bad-ass if not more so than she was. Which by the way was Scary Hot. There was something erotically exciting about dating something that could kill you. Plus she did save him when he was stuck in the..he shuddered as he remembered the terrible incident that brought them together. _

_She should be the one in his dreams…but she isn't ..never has been._

"_so what do you want to do? Your parents aren't home. We could practice our "dance moves". He winked and moved closer to her on the couch. Not his best line for sure, but a classic innuendo here and there along with a sexy look always was a crowd pleaser. But not today._

"_is this your subtle way of coming onto me Puckerman? Because if it is, you will have to do so much better, got me? Obviously your "moves" need as much help as your kissing. How you ever got your rep I will never know. Thank God we haven't done it yet! Disappointment like that would be a real deal breaker."_

"_whoa..whoa.."Puck countered moving as far away on the couch as he could from her._

"_All I wanted to do was make out with my girl and I get a verbal ass beating and a deathblow to my macho-ness" he was trying so hard not to raise his voice. "I'll have you know I have mad skill."_

"_come on Puckerman those Cheerio Whores lie all the time. Besides I'm more woman than all of them put together. We'll just have to work on you…change you. While we're at it we can work on your skills in gaming too because lately..damn..my gramma could play better."_

_She busted out laughing and nudged Puck's shoulder with her own. He flinched as if he had been cut. _

_She looked at him with an odd expression. _

"_Geez Puckerman , take a joke will ya" Her smile slowly faded as she saw the scowl on his face._

"_why do you always call me by my last name?" he asked quietly._

"_What? Come on dude don't go getting all pussified on me. Seriously who is the girl in this relationship?"_

"_I am serious. Besides I thought Girls liked it when their men had meaningful conversations with them. You're avoiding my question. We are supposed to be a couple. I don't call you Zizes do I? Hell Even my friends don't call me Puckerman..well unless they're pissed. Puck, Puckzilla..hell shithead…Noah..something. It's effed up is what this is." He let out a long frustrated sigh._

_She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. She finally broke the silence….with what could only be what they had both been feeling since after prom._

"_Puckerm…Puck look you're my boy an all you know that. Bad Ass as they come. Second only to me of course. A girl's gotta feel you know "it" if she's gonna stay with her man and the same with a dude and his girl. We'd be kidding ourselves if we said we were both feelin "it". It was fun. We can stay buds though, at least I hope. I mean I like hangin with you and you are the best Black Ops partner I got."_

_He looked up at her.."so you're breaking up with me?" he asked semi stunned that she wasn't going to beat the shit out of him for his outburst._

"_Yeah I guess. I mean.." she hesitated " I kinda have a rep to protect and.." she smiled" so does the great Puckzilla. Since we are staying friends and all I see no point in damaging either one. "_

_Puck ran his hand through is hair "yeah, sounds fair. Look I'm sorry it's like this."_

_Lauren leaned over and gave him a hug. "no worries dude. The way I see it, life is a series of moments and we got to share one or two. See I can be all girlie and sensitive when I want to." _

_He smiled._

"_I'd better get going. " He got up to leave and then turned . "Oh yeah. My mom and Beccah are gone until next weekend. I'm having everyone over this weekend and then I figured anyone from the group who wants can stay the rest of the week. I was going to tell you before you know…all this went down. You can still come if you want.'_

"_Um..thanks for the invite dude, but this weekend is the Zizes family reunion in Sandusky. I was gonna make you..well invite you to come but I think doing our own thing is a better plan. Thanks anyway."_

_Yeah..well hit me up when you get back and we can game or something"_

"_Fo shizzle." _

Puck lifted up his head. He was still in shock. Lauren Zizes had dumped him. Only one other girl had dumped him. That time, even though they had only been together a week, his heart had been broken, although he would never admit it to anyone. This was different. In a way he was relieved. He exhaled and blew out a big breath.

Putting the keys in the ignition he started the truck and backed out of the driveway to head home.

He was half way home when his cell rang. He tapped his ear piece "Yeah?"

" Noah? …Hi"

" Oh hey Rach. What's up?" He didn't think he could handle any more females today, Berry included, not now.

" Since everyone is coming over this weekend and next week I thought you and Lauren might need some help planning things"

"You did so well last time Rach" he teased. There was a long silence..shit he didn't want to hurt her feelings. " Just kidding B. I'd love some help with the food. I'm thinking pizza and slim jims are not the best for breakfast , lunch and dinner."

She giggled. Yes! Good save.

"I know I wasn't the best at it. It was my first party. But food Noah, food I can do."

"Cool, I figure everyone can come over on Friday and then just stay all weekend and week since mom and Beccah are gone."

"Well my dads are on their cruise so that won't be a problem for me and I'm sure it will be fine with Carole and Burt for Finn and Kurt.

If you want I can come over today and we can go through your kitchen and see what we have to work with."

"um..yeah " he stammered "that would be cool." God pull it together nut sack!

Rachel sensed something was off.

"I'm not overstepping am I? Lauren probably wants to do this and is coming over I would imagine. She will be your hostess for the week. "

'Yeah..well B thing is Zizes...er Lauren broke it off with me this afternoon. I don't think she'll be around for a while."

"oh Noah I'm so sorry. Where are you now?"

"Almost home. Why?"

"I'm on my way"

"B really it's cool. I'm fi.."

The call dropped. Oh Shit…he carefully sped home.

Text

Rach hey sweetie going over to Noah's. See u in a bit

Finn Why r u goin ovr there now? Wait 4 me

Rach cant lauren dumped him. Emergency break up food

Finn He doesn't care

Rach Finn Don't. He does too

Planning food menu for the weekend/week 2

Finn Srry. B over when I'm done Luv Ewe

Rach XOXO love you..and don't worry..I know how you are


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. **

**Please r and r. **

**Chapter 4**

Puck was home just long enough to take off his shoes and grab a water out of the fridge when there was a knock at the door. He froze. His heart felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest, knowing full well who was on the other side of the door. .

"hang on" he croaked out.

What the deuce man pull your shit together. It s Just Crazy B. His friend. His best friend's girl.

He gulped down half of his water and opened the back door.

"Hi" Rachel said a bit timidly as soon as the door had opened.

"Hey" he replied, letting her into the kitchen."What's in the bag?"

She had put the bag on the counter and was about to reveal it's contents. She turned around with a big smile on her face and the contents of the bag in her hands.

"Only the best cure for being dumped on the planet" she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Knishes? From Yenta's Kitchen? Damn B these are the shit! What kind?" He was salivating already just thinking about them.

"I know. Yenta's is the best place in the tri-county area. The only ones better were the ones your Bubbe used to make. They are sweet potato by the way...your favorite."

His gaze went from the knishes to the girl holding the plate of them.

"You remembered?" he questioned. "You remember my Bubbe...and my favorite kind?"

She ignored the last part of the question. "Of course Noah! She was an amazing woman. Such a spitfire."

"yeah, kinda like someone else I know." He smiled and took the knishes from her and put hem on the table.

"Thanks Rach." He pulled her in for a hug, careful of his hand placement. They were just friends..right. She stepped into his embrace and squeezed back, her hand rubbing circles on the small of his back.

"Oh Noah it's ok. I wanted to make you feel better and that was the only way I knew how. Lauren was silly to let you go."

Realizing that he was starting to enjoy the platonic hug way too much, he let go of her.

He shot her a lustful look and said "I can think of a few things you could have done to make me feel better." he wiggled his eyebrows.

She looked shocked then smiled with a laugh.

"Pig! Glad to see you are better. Come on and eat these while they are warm. You can also tell me why she broke up with you. I mean if you want to. You don't have to. I completely understand. I mean it is a personal matter and"

"B..B..slow down it's cool. I'll spill. Come on and sit with me at the table. "

She turned away to go sit at the table.

How does anyone not notice what an amazing ass she has? He sighed and went to sit at the table with her.

He cut into one of the knishes and gave her part of one. Then he dug in

.

"GOD I'd forgotten how good these were. Almost better than sex!" he winked at her

"Again I say...PIG!" she nibbled at her knish. "Ok spill"

"not much to tell really. She's cool and all but she kept putting me down and when I wanted to act like all of the other couples on the planet, you know kiss hold hands and shit, she just pretty much called me a pussy. "

"Language Noah", she reprimanded.

"sorry B. Anyways, she pretty much said that I sucked at kissing, making out and if we had done it she was afraid that would suck too. Seriously what the hell. If you ever tell anyone I'll deny it till I die, but what got to me the most was that she always called me Puckerman. I friggin hate that! When I asked her about it she basically wanted to know if I was the one with a vagina. " He let out a long breath.

It actually felt good to tell someone. He would never admit that either.

" I thought chicks dug sensitive guys. I'll never get how a woman's mind works."

"Most women want that. Lauren was definitely different. Honestly I was surprised you to stayed together so long. I hated how she treated you. And to repair your ego, you could give lessons on how to kiss. Well take it as a lesson learned and make your next relationship better because of it. Wow I sound so sage . Too bad I never took my own advice huh?"

She smiled at him an then placed her hand on his.

"Bubbe was right you know".

He gave her a questioning sideways glance. Wondering about the kiss comment and even more curious about what his Bubbe had said.

"Before she died she said to me..._Ray-girl my No No is a good boy. A bit of a shmutz sometimes. But we all know what side of the family he gets that from. He pretends he doesn't care. But no one has a bigger heart than my No No._" Rachel had pointed a crooked finger at him and used her best old Jewish woman voice.

Puck was laughing so hard that he almost choked on his knish.

"Crap, it's like you were channeling her or some shit." he laughed.

_Lucky is the girl that keeps my NoNo's heart safe. _ Rachel remembered what else Bubbe had said but chose to keep that to herself.

"Alright lets get down to business. " Slowly the crooked finger came up again.

" Da menu...waddya wanna eat?" she said using her Bubbe voice.

"stop it your killing me" he said and playfully pushed her.

She pushed back but lost her balance. Seeing her start to fall, he went to grab her but also lost his footing. They landed on the floor in a heap. Rachel on top of Puck, laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. He gently pushed the stray hair that had fallen over her face out of the way and tucked it behind her ear all the while still laughing. As his rough fingers slightly brushed the soft skin of her neck their eyes met. She tried to sit up only to realize that he was now straddling him. Their laughter had died and an odd silence fell around them. His body betrayed him by letting them both know it had a mind of it's own. They both felt his body react to her. Her eyes widened and then glazed over for a second. He was mesmerized by her reaction and at the same time mortified at the bad timing.

"Rach..I.." he had started.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

They both jumped out of their skins and frantically scrambled up and off each other and the floor.

They sat back at the table and a second later Finn came into the kitchen.

"Hey Bro" he and Puck bumped fists.

He moved on to Rachel. "Hi" he smiled and gave her a tender kiss. " Missed you. So what have you kids been up to?" He had moved Rachel so that he sat in her chair and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

What a loaded question Puck thought.

"Well" Rachel started, "I brought over knishes to make Puck feel better and watched him annihilate them like a rabid animal. Now we are on to the menu. I managed to save you a knish if you want it."

"Thanks Rach that was sweet of you, but I really don't like knishes, at least not he sweet potato kind."

"Dude that's sacrilegious but whatever it just means more for me"

They all laughed

"I told you..like a rabid animal. " Rachel commented.

"What else you got?" Fin got up and went to inspect the contents of the fridge.

Across the table Puck and Rachel exchanged looks and made an unspoken pact. Whatever didn't "happen" would go no further and nothing would be said. That was after all what it was...nothing...right?

.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry about the long hiatus. Life can be crazy busy sometimes. I'm so excited that the new season has started! The next chapters will be posted much quicker. Hopefully you will all enjoy! R/R Also a gigantic thank you to anyone and everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted or anything. It really means a lot!

Chapter 5

"Rach!" Puck shot up off the couch. He looked around to get his bearings. "Shit" he thought to himself. He had had the dream again. He got up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He had dozed off in the couch after Hudson and Rachel had left. The whole day had left him emotionally exhausted.

This was nuts! At this rate he would never get any sleep. If he could just figure out why the deuce he was having this damn dream.

"what the Eff? I'm going bat shit crazy" He looked at himself in the mirror "And I'm even talking out loud to myself…..just great!"

He went to his room and fell back onto his bed and let out a long sigh. He looked at the clock..2:00am…crap! He had to try to get some sleep again. There was no way he was going to last the weekend without any. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his thoughts on other things. One thing was certain..good or bad..it was going to be one hell of a weekend. He would not think about her he told himself over and over and over until he finally fell asleep.

Everyone with the exception of Quinn had come over around 6pm on Friday. After figuring out the sleeping arrangements, Rachel had made a giant, vegan friendly, nacho bar and they all settled in for a movie marathon. Say what you want, but Puck really liked this new Friday ritual that they had all started. And his fist would have words with anyone who said otherwise. After a lengthy discussion, they all cam to an amicable compromise. Gerard Butler. The Ugly Truth to satisfy the girls and Law Abiding Citizen to satisfy the boys.

Rachel had come out of the bathroom after the last movie to everyone laughing.

"That has to be the most disgusting thing I've ever heard" Tina said and then burst out laughing.

"I can't believe we are even having this conversation" Mercedes agreed in between giggles.

"What did I miss?" Rachel asked "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing Rach. Nothing you would know or approve of. "

He put an arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

She was irritated to say the very least. He had just treated her like a little child.

"Really?" she questioned. The irritation evident in her voice. "What's the category? I think you will find that I'm quite knowledgeable on many subjects."

Uh oh, Berry had her feathers ruffled.

"I'm pretty sure this one is virgin territory for you Berry." Santana had said with a smirk.

"She's right, not this one." Finn Confirmed.

She put her hands on her hips. "Try me." she challenged.

For a moment there was an awkward silence.

Puck was the one to finally break the silence. "Ok Princess"

He was gonna have fun with this one. "We were talking about sex. Not hum drum missionary stuff, but weird,nasty dirty sex."

She started to blush but shrugged it off putting on her best show face.

He flashed her a grin..game on.

"Berry I bet you will have no idea what I'm talking about even if I tell you."

"ok Puckerman" she said "put up or shut up". That elicited a series of "groans from everyone.

Their response gave her the courage to take it further.

"If I know what sexually deviant act you are talking about you have to get up and run with me at 5:30am tomorrow morning."

Groans and cheers came from the group"

Finn looked at her with an "are you sure you want to do this" look.

"Ok Berry, since I know you are too prissy to know, you've got a bet. By the way, if I win you have to do all of my laundry the whole week..including underwear." he smiled devilishly.

"deal"

"Come on Rach" Finn tried to get her to back down.

She looked at him with disappointment. "you too?"

"bring it on Puckerman"

Puck came over to her . "ok, well we were talking about" He got closer to her and whispered in her ear.

His hot breath tickled her ear. She blushed at what he whispered. For a minute the group that that Puck had won and that they were all right.

Then she looked at them all and came back with.."there is not enough money in the world that would get me to perform that ..transaction. I'm all for sharing things, but really..that's worse than sharing gum. I would actually question which team you were playing for Puckerman if you even suggested engaging in such an activity. I'm tired Finn. Want to tuck me in?" W

With that she turned and walked toward the stairs leaving everyone staring after her.

"holy Fuck! She knew!" puck said with an amazed and impressed look in his face.

Finn ran after her laughing.

"See you at 5:30am Puckerman…sweet dreams" she sang down from upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry this is such a short chapter, but there is a longer one coming right after I promise.

Chapter 6

Rachel quietly made her way down the hall and carefully opened the door to Puck's room. The whole house was quiet. After Rachel's surprising "win", everyone had a new found bit respect for their friend. It was going to be along day and night tomorrow so they decided to follow Rachel and Finn's lead and go to bed. It was now about 3:00am. Puck was curled on his side in his bed with his back to the door. Finn was on the blowup mattress on the floor next to Puck's bed. Not wanting to wake puck up she carefully made her way into the room and knelt down next to Finn.

"Finn" she whispered. "Finn" Groan "Finn wake up"

"Wha…huh…Rach?" he rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I had a nightmare." He could hear the tremble in her voice. "And I ...well...I should go back to my..."

"Come here Rach" he pulled her down to lay next to him on the air mattress. She nestled her head in the crook of his arm and chest. Once she was in a comfortable position he gently stroked her hair.

"What was your dream about?" He questioned

"Well...it was the first day of school. It was so perfect. You drove me to school and we were holding hands as we walked into school and down the hallway to my locker. As we got closer I could see that the whole football team and all of the Cheerios were lined up ready to slushy me. They all came at me and threw the slushies. Instead of defending me you just jumped out of the way." She was starting to get worked up but her voice still remained a whisper.

"Then instead of going after someone, you lectured me on how if I changed everything about me this wouldn't happen." Her breath caught as her emotions almost got the best of her. "Then you walked away leaving me alone, cold and..." she trailed off.

"God Rach." He said tightening his embrace. "I would never do that to you. I love you"

"But, I'm not …"

"Shhh" he turned so that they were face to face. He gently cupped her cheek with his hand. His eyes met her tear filled orbs. "Listen. I Love you. That was just a nightmare."

"But last time you were embarrassed..."

"I was dumb last year. It's gonna be different this time. I promise." She looked at him with hesitation. He brushed the pad of his thumb across her full lips and then gently kissed her. "Please believe me. Believe in us."

She touched his face and then moved in to whisper in his ear "ok". Her hot breath sent a shiver down his spine. In the next instant she placed a small, hot, wet kiss on the pulse point just behind his ear. He groaned quietly. She had innocently found one of his sensitive spots. She smiled at the realization. He turned so that he was over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up to meet her lips with his. She nipped at his bottom lip and let the tip of her tongue follow. Finn's mind was reeling. He crashed his lips down onto hers, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. He could barely think. Fireworks nothing. The way she was kissing him was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Her kisses held secrets he could not wait to unlock.

The bed squeaked next to them, sending a reality warning to Finn's brain. He ended their last kiss and they both struggled to regain their composure.

"We better get to sleep before we wake Puck up. We'd never hear the end of it." He smiled gently brushing the hair from her face.

"Do you think I can..."

"Stay here with me? I would want you to be anywhere else." She had nestled back in and he could feel her smile.

They both drifted off. Neither one had any idea that a certain roommate had woken up by his own re-occurring nightmare. He had heard the whole encounter. Unwanted and unwarranted anger began to churn in the pit of his stomach. His best friend better make good on his promise to her this time. He couldn't and wouldn't see her hurt again. It seemed like forever before Puck was able to finally get back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

God how he hated running. He hated when Coach Beiste made them run and he especially hated how early it was. "Shit B, it's inhuman to be up at 5:30am on a Saturday morning. And to be running on top of that, you're trying to kill me right?"

"Language Noah", she scolded. "Fair is fair, you lost our bet last night. Besides, I don't have anyone to run with me. Finn won't get up."

"Come on B, how could I know you knew what that meant. You shocked the hell out of all of us" he replied with a devilish smirk.

"Just because I don't say or do vulgar things doesn't mean I don't know what they are. Now quit your bitching and come on."

With that she set off down the driveway leaving him standing there with his mouth open.

"You just swore" he yelled to her in shock.

"Yep" she yelled back to him over her shoulder.

"Hot B...effin Hot!" he told her as he caught up with her and settled into the same rythmn.

"Do you do this every day?"He asked.

"Almost. This along with dance classes and the elliptical or something. If I didn't I'd be afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Becoming uglier than I already am. "She admitted.

"Hold up." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You are the hottest Jewish Goddess I know. Anyone who says differently can talk to me. I know before San and Quinn were pretty nasty, but they don't do that anymore. Well at least San doesn't. Anyone else say anything?"

"They were just the most recent. In junior high Jacob said I had beefy thighs and ever since then I guess it just stuck in my head. And when I get to New York, it's so competitive and body image is so important." She hesitated at the last comment. "Plus I know Finn wouldn't like it if I gained any weight."

"Fuck Hudson!" He spat out. "He may be my friend but he's a douche. Always trying to change you and mold you. He needs to love you for who and what you are...crazy and all"

"Noah" she stopped and placed her hand on his arm. "That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you." She flashed him one of her stellar smiles. Despite all his efforts he couldn't hide the grin that crossed his lips. Hudson really had no clue what he had. Lima had no clue. How he regretted how he had treated her. It no doubt had contributed to how she saw herself now.

"Come on. I want to finish before it starts to rain. You know they are forecasting some nasty weather possibly coming our way over the next week."

He looked up at the sky. It was getting pretty dark. Considering by now the street lights should be off and they were still on. It had been a dry, hot summer up till now. Today it was hot and muggy. Perfect for summer storms. There had been some pretty severe ones in the mid west over the past week and the system was making its way toward Lima. He knew how much she hated storms. He could see the slight glimmer of fear in her eye.

"Tag! You're it!" He proclaimed and sprinted off towards the park that was designated as their turn around spot.

She stared after him for a second totally confused. Then her competitive side kicked in and she took off after him.

"Oh no! No way are you beating me Noah Puckerman!"

Ha! There is no way short stuff is going to catch up. Wrong, wrong and wrong!

Within minutes she was right up next to him. "You should try out…for…track" he panted.

"Too hard...on…the body" she countered. Her breathing labored as she ran full speed to beat him. Just as she reached the edge of the park the sky seemed to open up and poured rain down on them. She squeaked and then looked back to see where he was. "I Win!" she yelled triumphantly. Just then her foot found a small dip in the ground and in the next second not so gracefully fell flat on the ground.

Puck had slowed to let her savor her victory, but when he saw her go down he ran full speed to her side.

Now both totally drenched, he picked her up and carried her to the only dry spot he could find…a small pavilion in the middle of the park. Luckily there was a lone picnic table in the middle of the pavilion. He set her down on top of it to check her out.

"What the hell happened B?"

"I...I must have stepped in a hole or something and then rolled my ankle" she said with a wince.

"Let me take a look." He gently took her foot and ankle in his hands to see if it was broken. His hands felt so warm against her cool, wet skin. Her breath caught in her throat as the pads of his thumbs started making little circles around her ankle.

"I'm sorry Rach. Did I hurt you?"

Damn, he must have heard her. "N…n…no" she stuttered completely caught off guard. "That actually feels really good."

He continued to rub her ankle for a moment longer. He then, caught up in the moment, bent down and kissed her ankle. Her skin tasted sweet, slightly salty and there was this intoxicating citrus smell. It made him wonder if other parts of her body tasted this amazing.

"What was that for?" She asked shaking him out of his x-rated thoughts.

He dipped his head a little embarrassed. "You had a booboo. My mom always kissed me and Beccah's booboos when we were little. I don't know…"

She smiled at him letting his "Puck" façade down. "Well it was sweet. I Promise to never ever tell anyone that you said booboo. You have a rep you know." He laughed "Thanks Berry"

"You know you are going to be a great dad one day Noah" she told him.

"You think so?" he asked hope and regret showing in his eyes, neither of which went unnoticed.

"Yes I do. Look the rain has let up. We better get back so I can make breakfast for everyone." She stepped slowly down from the picnic table attempting to put her weight on her ankle. Pain shot up her leg and she loudly sucked in her breath.

"Ok so that's not gonna work." He declared. "We will wrap it when we get home. I'll just have to piggy back you home."

"I'm too heavy for you to do that Noah."

"Seriously B. You're what 110-115 max. Piece of cake for a stud like me." He winked at her.

"Oh my God" she laughed. "Fine but if you get tired I can manage on my own."

"Shut it and just hop on."

She put her arms around his neck and he picked her up. He adjusted for the most comfortable position and off they went. They were silent for most of the way home. The rain made soft noises as it came down through the trees and the birds were singing back and forth to each other.

"Do you miss her?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Who?" He asked totally confused.

"Never mind. It's really none of my business."

"Come on Rach. Who?"

"Beth." She started. "I mean I meant it when I said that you would be a great dad. I'm sorry Noah I should never have asked you." She rambled nervously.

He took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. He was grateful that she was not able to look at him with those beautiful, soul searching eyes. "It's ok B. You know I never got to be with her, but yeah I miss her. Maybe not her, but the idea of her. I mean...crap...did you know I wanted Quinn to keep the baby?"

"No I didn't. But I'm not surprised. I remember the song you and the guys sang after she was born."

"Yeah it would have been hard, but I wanted so bad to better than my douche bag old man was."

"You already are Noah." She hugged his shoulders. "You made a very selfless decision."

"That's just it Rach, it wasn't my decision. I never really got a say. At least she let me name her."

"Well my mom can make up for her past mistakes by being a great mom to your daughter." He couldn't miss the hurt and sadness in her voice.

"Shit Rach I'm sorry. We are practically a Jerry Springer episode huh." He laughed to lighten up the conversation. "I'd try to argue, but there is no way I can." She sighed and rested her shin on his shoulder.

They got back to the house and he put her down in a chair in the kitchen. In the light you could see a light bruising already start to form.

"Great" she sighed. "Do you have any frozen peas?"

"My mom's a nurse remember. Of course we do." He laughed. He took out a package and wrapped it in a paper towel.

"Here" He gave her the peas. "I'll go grab a pillow from the family room and you can prop up your ankle.

He turned to go and get the pillow and landed face to face with his best friend...


End file.
